Sun Wukong
| birthday = August 30 | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 181 lbs | eyes = Golden Amber | hair = Dirty White | blood type = O | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Mount Huaguo | occupation = | previous occupation = King of the Monkey Clan | team = Sun Wukong's Followers | previous team = None | partner = Unknown | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Subhuti's Teachings | status = Unknown | signature skill = Magic Arts }} Sun Wukong (孫悟空 (そん ごくう), Sūn Wùkōng; written in Japanese as "Son Gokū") is a male , born to a clan of monkeys that he would go on to eventually establish dominion over as their King. After obtaining immense powers and abilities from a legendary buddha, he went on to make a name for himself as a being of unrivaled strength. Seeking the recognition of the heavens themselves, Sun appointed himself the title of "Qítiān Dàshèng" (齊天大聖, literally "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven"), which served the purpose of openly declaring himself the equal of heaven's army; subsequently establishing himself as one of the most powerful and influential demons in the world. Several centuries later, his descendant Minato Kuramoto was born into the Human World. Appearance Personality History Sun Wukong was born from a mythical stone formed from the primal forces of chaos, located on the Huaguo Mountain. After joining a clan of monkeys, he earned their respect by discovering the Water Curtain Cave behind a large waterfall; the clan made it their new home. The other monkeys honored him as their king, and he called himself "Měi Hóuwáng", meaning handsome monkey king. He soon realized that despite his power over the monkeys, he was still only mortal. Determined to find immortality, he traveled on a raft to civilized lands, where he became the disciple of a Taoist immortal named Subodhi. He was able to acquire human speech and manners through his travels. Subodhi was initially reluctant to take him because he was not human; but the monkey's pertinacity impressed the patriarch. It was from him that the monkey received his official name "Sun Wukong". Soon, his eagerness and intelligence made him one of the favorite disciples of the patriarch, whose guidance and training taught the monkey a number of magic arts. Sun Wukong became proud of his abilities, and, at the urging of the other disciples, began showing-off and demonstrating his abilities to them. His master was not happy with this, and cast him out of his temple. Before they parted, he ordered that Sun Wukong promise never to tell anyone how he acquired his powers. At the Huaguo Mountain, Sun Wukong established himself as one of the most powerful and influential demons in the world. In search of a weapon worthy of himself, Sun Wukong traveled into the oceans, where he acquired the Golden-banded staff Ruyi Jingu Bang. Upon Sun Wukong's approach, the pillar started to glow, signifying that it had found its true master. Its versatility meant that Sun Wukong could wield it as a staff and keep it inside his ear as a sewing needle. This drove fear into the magical beings of the sea and threw the sea itself into confusion, since nothing but the pillar could control the ebb and flow of the ocean's tides. In addition to taking the magical staff, Wukong also defeated the dragons of the four seas in battle and forced them to give him a golden chain mail shirt, a phoenix-feather cap, and cloud-walking boots. Upon his triumphant return, he demonstrated the new weapon to his followers, growing his size in proportion to the original length of the staff. The uproar drew attention of other beastly powers who sought to ally with him. Sun Wukong formed a fraternity with many powerful and fearsome demons. Sun Wukong then defied Hell's attempt to collect his soul. Instead of reincarnating like all other living beings, he wiped his name out of the "Book of Life and Death" and with it the names of all other monkeys known to him. The Dragon Kings and the Kings of Hell then decided to report him to the Jade Emperor of Heaven. Hoping that a promotion and a rank among the gods would make him more manageable, the Jade Emperor invited Sun Wukong to Heaven, where the monkey believed he would receive an honorable place as one of the gods. Instead, he was made the Protector of the Horses to watch over the stables, which was the lowest job in heaven. When he discovered this, Sun Wukong rebelled and proclaimed himself the "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven", and allied with some of the most powerful demons on earth. Then he got revenge by setting the Cloud Horses free. The Heavens' initial attempt at subduing the Monkey King was unsuccessful, and they were forced to recognize his title; however, they tried again to put him off as the guardian of Heavenly Garden. When he found that he was excluded from a royal banquet that included every other important god and goddess, Sun Wukong's indignation again turned to open defiance. After stealing and consuming Xi Wangmu's "peaches of immortality", Lao Tzu's "pills of longevity", and the Jade Emperor's royal wine, he escaped back to his kingdom in preparation for his rebellion. Sun Wukong later single-handedly defeated the Army of Heaven's 100,000 celestial warriors and proved himself equal to the best of Heaven's generals, Erlang Shen. Eventually, through the teamwork of Taoist and Buddhist forces, including the efforts from some of the greatest deities, Sun Wukong was captured. After several failed attempts at execution, Sun Wukong was locked into Lao Tzu's eight-way trigram crucible to be distilled into an elixir by the most sacred and the most severe samadhi fires. After 49 days, however, when the cauldron was opened, Sun Wukong jumped out, stronger than ever before. He now had the ability to recognize evil in any form through his "Huǒyǎn Jīnjīng", an eye condition that also gave him a weakness to smoke, and proceeded to destroy Heaven's remaining forces. With all of their options exhausted, the Jade Emperor and the authorities of Heaven appealed to the Buddha, who arrived from his temple in the West. The Buddha made a bet with Sun Wukong that he (Sun Wukong) could not escape from his (Buddha) palm. Sun Wukong, knowing that he could cover several thousand miles in one leap, smugly agreed. He took a great leap and then flew to the end of the world in seconds. Nothing was visible except for five pillars, and Wukong surmised that he had reached the ends of Heaven. To prove his trail, he marked the pillars with a phrase declaring himself "the great sage equal to heaven", even going as far as to urinate on the pillar he signed. Afterward, he leaped back and landed in the Buddha's palm. There, he was surprised to find that the five "pillars" he had found were in fact the five fingers of the Buddha's hand. When Wukong tried to escape, the Buddha turned his hand into a mountain. Before Wukong could shrug it off, the Buddha sealed him there using a paper talisman on which was written the mantra Om Mani Padme Hum in gold letters, wherein Sun Wukong would remain imprisoned until such time as it would be deemed wise to release him. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Gōngfu Master Magic Arts Master Quotes Behind the Scenes Much material from this page is inspired by the actual character Sun Wukong from the chinese novel, Journey to the West. He will serve a similar role to my main character, Seireitou, as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has served to Ichigo Kurosaki.